If you look inside
by Aly3249
Summary: La soeur de Drago arrive a poudlard en faisait une entrée assez fracasantes,depuis son arriver des choses de plus en plus étrange et inquiètante arrive,Mais qui est-elle vraiment?fic complètement réecrite désolée pour ceux qui avait laisser des review.
1. Chapitre 1 Arriver fracasantes

**Salut tout le monde!En raison du faite que j'avais trop de retard dans mes publications je recommence cette fic a zéro, plein de passages on été modifier,j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Il est 7 heures 40 minutes nous somme a poudlard, dans le dortoir des 6ème années de Grifondor, et comme tous les matins Ronald Weasley s'acharnait a réveiller son meilleur ami j'ai nommée Harry Potter.

-Harry léveeehh-toi ! On a cours dans vingt minutes! Hurla a plein poumons Ron (NADA: ça me rappelle quelqu'un une personne impossible a levée le matin...Hum.. ah mais c'est moi!)

- Nannnnnnn!ohhhhh c'est bon je me lève 2 seconde! crie-t-il

-Ca fait une-demi heure que tu me dits deux secondes !rétorque son ami

-C'est bon je me lève, dit le survivant en s'étirant, mais tu avais le temps il est que oh non 7H45 ! hurlât-il en se relevant tellement vite qu'il faillit tomber du lit.

-Je te l'avais dit, réplique un Ron sarcastique

-Bon descendez je vous rejoins, dit Harry en commencent à s'habiller

-Euh Harry tu sais y a pu que moi les autres sont partis depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, dit Ron

-Neville aussi? Demanda Harry

Ron acquiesça

-Oh mais pourtant il est encore pire que moi à réveiller !s'étonnât-il

-je sais mais faut croire qu'il a changé, bon moi j'y vais a toute mec.

-Ouais.

Harry continuant de s'habiller toute en regardent le réveille, sept heure cinquante, il n'avait pas intérêts a être en retard, en plus il avait potion si il arrivait en retard Rogue ne le louperait pas.

Il arriva à la grande salle il ne restait qu'Hermione et Ron qui l'attendait.

-Salut Mione , dit -il a l'adresse d'Hermione

- La prochaine fois réveille-toi toute suite dac? Mange je t'es garder un plat de gâteaux au chocolats, lui -dis Hermione avec un regard noir en lui tendant la part de gâteau.

-Je t'aime aussi tu sais, dit Harry

Il manga et Ils partirent en cours, et comme d'habitude Rogue ne manqua pas une occasion pour retirez des point a Grifondor #encore un cours pourri !# pensa Harry

-Excusez-moi monsieur Potter? Demanda le professeur Rogue

#Quoi?# pensa Harry

-Quoi? dit Harry

-Qu'avez vous dis sur mon cours ?demanda rogue avec un regard plus noir que jamais tendit que les Serpentard s'esclaffait et que les Grifondor avait des mines compatissantes

C'est là qu'Harry comprit

#Oh merde, jura-t-il mentalement cette fois, j'ai pensé a voix haute ! Oh je suis un homme morts !Oh du calme je vais dire la vérité ouh du calme#

- professeur je pensais ne pas dire ça a voix haute, tenta d'expliquer Harry

-Ah oui ?demanda Rogue, Et bien moi aussi je ne pensais pas dire ça à voix haute! Potter ! Vous irez en retenue pendant 2 moins, nous pouvons reprendre le cours, ajouta-il a l'adresse des autres élèves

#ça commence bien !, pensa Harry #

-Harry dit doucement une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Hermione

Harry se retourna et Hermione lui dis:

- rogue est horrible mais la prochaine fois pense dans tête! Lui dit gentiment Hermione

-T'as raison, lui répondis le concerné

Malefoy lui envoya un mot Harry lut

"Alors Potter on trouve le cours je cite pourris?

Et en plus on papote ?vraiment bien le niveau intellectuel!"

Harry lança à Malefoy un regard mauvais et lui répondis:

"Je vois pas ce que le "niveau intellectuel "viens faire la dedans Malfoy et tu ne pourrais pas être sympa pour une fois et me foutre la paix!"

Harry l'envoya a Malefoy qui il lui répondit

"Dans tes rêves Potter!"

Harry lui répondis en faisant très court et très gentiment c'est a dire par un :

"Va te faire foutre Malefoy!"

Le dit Malefoy lui répondit par un regard noir et ils suivirent le cours.

le prochain cours était métamorphose, Harry adorait ce cours il le trouvait toujours passionnant, cette fois -ci, ils apprirent a changer la couleur de leur cheveux

Ron voulut faire "une couleur" a Malefoy mais il fut retenue par Hermione qui trouvait ça puéril cependant Malefoy eu l'air de trouver ça bien et se vengea d'Harry qui se retrouva avec les cheveux vert et bleu

-Oh mon dieu Potter qu'avez vous fait ?demanda MC go horrifier

-Ce... c'n'est pas moi!, dit Harry en regardent les Serpentard hurler de rire surtout Malefoy, MC go suivit le regarde de Harry et hurla:

-MOSIEUR MALFOY !hurla-t-elle a l'adresse du Serpentard

Ils arrêtèrent tous de rire et Malefoy bredouilla un vague

-j'ai rien faits.

-Vous savez monsieur Malefoy vous plaisanterie ne font rire que vous! , dis MC go, J'enlève 35 points a Serpentard!

Les concernée firent la gueule pendant tout le cours le Grifondor était mort de rire a prés l'humiliation des serpents, sous peu MC go rendu sa couleur de cheveux naturelle a Harry.

la journée se déroula sans grand incident jusqu'au repas du soir où Ron en s'empiffrant disait a chaque boucher :

-C'est délicieux !

Hermione secoua la tête, #il ne changera jamais# pensa-t-elle

-Hrum Hrum, dit Dumbeldor

Tous les élèves de toutes les maisons se retournèrent

-Je dois vous annoncer que nous allons recevoir des nouveaux elèv..

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car une jeune fille blonde déboula suivie par un vampire, les élèvent hurlèrent à la vues de la créature ,tous se cachèrent sous les tables, de dessous la table Harry ne pouvait pas détaché ses yeux de la jeune fille; Il la regardais combattre avec force et courage et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, il pu apercevoir son visage, la jeune inconnue tourna la tête et continua son combat le vampire lui mis un coup de pied qui la projeta sur la table des Serdaigle elle atterrit dans les plats et le vampires en montant sur la table dit:

-Alors la tueuse on met les pieds dans le plat ?dit-il avec dédain

Elle se releva maintenant debout sur la table avec le vampire, #la tueuse? Pensèrent tout les élèves et les professeurs ensemble#

-Va pourrir en enfer !répondis celle-ci

-Toi d'abord, dis le vampire

A cette instant précis il y eu une explosion de cris et le vampire sauta sur la dénommée "tueuse" qui eu le réflexe de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur juste avant de se faire mordre, le vampire se désintégra.

Les poulardins après avoir repris leur esprit acclamait la jeune fille qui répondit en rougissant

-Euh merci pour c'est acclamation mais ce n'était rien !dit-elle avec modestie

-ce n'était rien? dit un Serpentard, TU as tuée un vampire une des créatures les plus effrayantes au monde et ce n'était rien? C'est quoi pour toi quelque choses? Et puis pourquoi il t'a appelée la tueuse?

#Et merde, jura la tueuse, et moi qui voulait passer inaperçue#

-Euh ... essaya-t- elle, ne trouvant rien a répondre elle se tût, Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour défendre l'inconnue face au Serpentard mais c'est Dumbeldor qui mit fin a leur échange en parlant ou plutôt hurlant:

-Silence ! Hurla-t-il tellement fort que même au fin fond du Tennessee, il fut entendu, les élève et les professeurs ayant survécu au massacre, maintenant a moitié sourds essayèrent de suivre avec grande peine le petit discours de leur directeur.

-Et bien mes chères élèves je vous présente Buffy, Buffy Malefoy..

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous as plu merci d'avoir lu;**

**J'attends une petite review,**

**Merci d'avance,**

**Bisoux=)**


	2. Chapitre 2 Welcome to hogwarts

Voilà je m'y attendais !Dumbeldor a dit mon nom de famille et déjà ils me regarde tous,de toute façon avec l'entrée que j'ai fait j'aurai pu m'appeller je sais pas moi ..Joneson qu'il m'aurait regarder avec les même yeux ils chuchotes car évidement personnes n'a jamais entendu parler de moi! Je me présente:

Buffy Malefoy 17 ans 7émé année, soeur aînée de Drago Malefoy je viens de sunnydale une école en Amérique état : californie ou je suis née le 31 juillets

vous ne me connaisez pas rien d'étonnant mais pourtant je suis venu a poudlard lors de ma première année

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas rester élève là-bas?

Je suis allez a grifondore voilà pourquoi!

Mes parent mon laisser finir l'année et mon envoyer aux Etat-unis biensure je rentrais pour les vacances mais je n'étais pas à poudlard!

Je fais quoi parceque rester planter au millieu de la grande salle avec un pieu dans la main et un sourire génée n'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen pour ce faire remarquée?Jene sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais m'amuser cette année!Enfin cette année c'est vite dit; nous sommes déjà le 12 décembre !

Pourquoi moi et mes amis sommes venu ici parce que aprés le dommage que sunnydale a subit lors de notre bataille finale contre le maire nous avons fait péter toutes l'école et mes parents inquiéts pour moi m'ont faits revenir a poudlard et mes ami dont le bibliothéquaire Giles m'ont suivie sunnydale va me manquer mais en même temps c'est bon d'être de retour!

Les chuchotement n'ont pas cessez je me demande combien de temps avant que Dumbeldor hurle voyons...:11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,O

-Silence!hurla vous savez qui ,non pas lui l'autre!

-Je veux bien addmettre que cela vous choque mais du calme!Miss Malefoy ne va pas être réparti tout de suite car comme je les disanit nous allons receoir d'autre

élève de son collège sunnydale ,elle va donc rester avec les serpentard dont son fréres jusqu'a ce qu'elles soit répartie quand ses camarades arriveront .Maintenat manger bonne appetis !

Après le discour de Dumbeldor j'arrive a la table des serpentard qui même eux me lance des regard intriguer mon frère a pousser un élèe de sa maison pour me faire une place je m'assois a coiter de lui et aprs qu'il m'ai fait une bise sous le regard étonner de tout le monde ils s'attendait a ce qu'il me crache a la figure ou quoi?Me lance:

-Alors tu as fait bon voyage? demand-t-il .Moi je ne reponds pas tout de suite car j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde discuter mais je fini par me dire m'en fiche et réplique:

-Tu veux dire avant le vampire ou après?

Il rigole et rétorque :

-Avant le vampire!puis il s'approche de moi et dit ,D'allieurs a ce sujet on en discuteras plutard dans un endroitou personnes ne nous entendra ok ?demande-t-il

C'est que je l'adore mon frangin ils est aucourant de ce que je suis je vous explique :Il ya très longtemps une phrophétie racontait qu'a chauqe génération une jeune fille viendrait au monde avec de précieux et serais là clés pour éloigner les ténébres elle est l'élue et c'est moi! Je sais vous avez du mal a y croire moi aussi je peux vous jurez que quand on me l'a dit j'ai répliquer "Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ou quoi?" mais c'est la vériter !Oh j'en ai presque oublier Drago qui attends toujours ma réponse a sa question:

-Ok mais ils faudrait que je te parle d'autre choses ,lui chuchotais-je

-Quoi? dit-il intrigué

-Toute à l'heure ,répondis-je

Après avoir discuter de mon "fabuleux"voyage Drago me présente tout les serpentard qui présente non plus des regard intrigués,mais des sourrire amicale.

nous mangons le repas sans discuter les élève des autres maison on finalement reprit leur discutions je n'ai pas pu m'enpécher de distinguer le regard d'étonnement chez Harry potter quand Dumby a dit mon nom de famille je sais que Drago et lui ne s'aime pas du tout ;c'est Drago qui me la dit mais Harry potter a l'air sympa.. cela dit sa m'a génée qu'il n'ait pas arrêter de me regarde ou plutôt mater pendant que je combatais Drago semble avoir remarquer ça et je connais mon frére dés qu'un garçon m'approche il va limite lui casser la gu**le!Ca m'énèreve il me prend vraiment pour un bébé comme ça ! après que tout le monde eu fini de manger Dumbeldor nous dits d'allez nous coucher moi je vais avec les serpentard qui apporte tous leur contributions personnels pour me faire visiter le chateaux ils sont sympa je trouve même si avant je voulais retourner a Grifondore je pense maintenat que si le choixpeau dit serpentard je serais heureuse ,nous arrivons vers les cachots ils disent le mots de passe et avant que j'aille dormir drago me prend a l'écart et me dis

-Attends que les filles s'endorme et rejoin moi a la salle sur demande tu te rappelle ou elle est ?

-Oui je crois,dis-je pas sure de moi

Drago part et moi je monte dans le dortoire des filles et ma réaction Whaou wowa !c'est jolie ; une des filles pansy parkinson me dit

-Tiens un lits il un lits libre à cotes de Katie Jones là-bas; j'éspère que tu seras a serpentard tu a l'air d'être comme Dray mystère et sympa et tu veux pas nous dire pourqou il t'a appeller la tueuse c'est comun comme surnom !dis t-elle en rigolant

-Il devais déliré tu sais les vampires c'est des créature menteuse manipulatrice et débile !m'exclamait-je pour cacher ma géne face a cette question

-Je veux bien te croire en tous cas merci de nous en avoir débarasser, dit-elle

les autres filles ayant insister a la conversation se mirent a parler avec moi nous passâme la soirer a discuter et nous nous couchèrent a 22H30.

Je me mis a penser que les serpentards sont beaucoup plus sympa que se qu'on peux en dire .

aux bout de dis minutes je me leva et sorti je me rendis sans problème a la salle sur demande ou je fus d'allieurs acceuillis par un

-Buffy qu'est-ce t'as fait pendant tou ce temps,s'écri mon frére car oui Drago et la patience ne sont pas les meilleur amis du mondes

-Les filles voulait discuter j'allait pas les planter !rétorquais-je

-Ouais ,alors ce vampires?demada-t-il

-Envoyer par le Maître des vampires,dis-je

-Comment?lui tu t'en étais débarrasser tu as tuer aussi le juste des juste son successeur?demande -t-il mi inquiets mi effrayer

-Oui mais un nouveau a pris leur place et comme tout les démons il veut ma peau!m'exclamais-je pas inquiéte du tout, ce qui pourrait semblé stupid mais depuis mes 14 ans je combat vampires ,démons...,j'en passe et des meilleur

-Et ben il l'aura pas! s'exclame -t-il comme pour vouloir changer de sujet il dit:Quelles est l'autre choses dont tu voulais me parler?demande -t-il avec a nouveau son regard curieux

-Si je vais à Grifondor tu m'en voudras?demandais-je

-Mais non on en a déjà parler tu peux allez même a poufsoufle je ten voudrais pas!Je serais triste que tu soit pas a serpentard avec moi c'est tout!dit-il

je suis rasurez pensais-je même si je savais qu'il allait reagir comme ça

-Merci ,dis-je

Il s'avence et me prend dans les bras nous restons comme ça une minutes puis nous desidâmes d'allez nous coucher.

Le lendemain je fut la prémière réveiller a 3 heures du matin c'est sure que tout le chateau doit dormir j'ai encore fait un de c'est rêves car oui être l'élue singnifie aidée mais aussi être emmerdée car chaque nuits des gens mort ou en danger m'envois des visions de leur mort ou de leur "probléme" en rêve ce qui est frustrand car je ne peux les aider je le veux mais je ne peux pas c'est ce que je hais par desus tout je sais aussi qu'après avoir été reiveiller par ces maudit cauchemar je ne peux me rendormir

Je décide donc de déscendre aux cuisine manger un morceau quand tout d'un coup BAM ...Je tombe sur Rogue dans le couloir

-Buffy !Que fait tu ici?Demande -t-il ,il me tutoy car il vient souvent a la maison chez moi donc il nous connais bien moi et Drago

-Oh professeur j'ai faits un mauvais rêves j'allais boire aux cuisines,dis-je

-Vas-y mais aprés retourne dormir il n'ai que trois heures du matin,Dit il

-Oui ,accessais-je

C'est qu'il est de bonne humeur le matin ce bon vieux Rogue (NADA:Moi perso c'est le matin que je suis de mauvais poil et vous?)

je continue mon chemin et prend a boire aux cuisine je décide de retournez aux cachots quand je vois deux garçon de griffondor passer en courant et rentrée aux cuisines

comme je n'ai pas le temps de partire je me cache dans un placard avec mon verres d'eau que je casse ce qui fait se retournez les deux jeunes hommes que maintenant avec mon oeuil je peux appercevoir il s'agit d'Harry potter et de ron weasley

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un? ,dit ron

-Non ,dit Harry ,c'est surement un élfes de maison qui a fait tomber quelques choses

-Tu as raison alors tu l'a vu?demande ron

Intriguer j'ouvre l'oeuil et les oreilles je l'avait dit que je sentais que j'allais m'amuser cette anée!

-Non slug ne veux toujours pas me donner se souvenir j'essay de lui expliquer que c'est un important mais mosieurs s'en fous complétement,explique Harry

-C'n'est pas de ça que je te parlait mais de ELLE!dit Ron

-Comment une jeunes filles qui avait l'air si sympatique peux etre parents avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy ,ajouta Ron

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas la même caractére que lui puis remarque il lui a fait une bise peut-etre qu'il n'aitpas si méchant que ça ,dit Harry

Moi de mon côter j'hésite entre leur foutre une baffe et dire que ça se fait pas qu'il disent ça sur moi et mon frére ou ne rien faire

-Evidement c'est sa soeur il n'allait pas lui cracher a la figure mais tu as raison elle n'a peut-etre pas le même caractère que lui,mais sur le fait qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça je ne pense pas car tu as vu tu ce qu'il nous a fait !dit Ron

là je peux comprendre pensais-je c'est vrai que Drago a avoué n'être pas toujours sympa avec les Griffy surtout le trio comme on les appelle

-Ouais ,dit Harry

-On va se coucher! s'exclame Ron ,Sinon demain il vaudra un boulet de canon pour te lever!,ajoute ironiquement Ron

Ils sont enfins partis! Je vais y allez au dortoire des serpentarde je redormirais peut-etre qui sait ,je retourne a mon dortoire actuelle en repensans a tous ça les évemment récents et je m'endors comme un bébé.

Je fut réveiller par mes nouvelles amie de chambre après que nous sommes toutes passer a la douche nous descendons manger

Dumbeldor me fais signe de venir ce que je fait tout de suite

-Bonjours professeur dis-je a l'adresse des tout les prof présent

-Bonjours réponde -tils

-Miss ,Dit Dumbledor ,vos amis vont bientot arriver vous serez donc répartis dans l'aprés midi!

-D'accord dis-je

Je vais encours avec les serpentard de mon année qui sont tous trés gentil et qui me font visiter en même temps j'ai beau leur dire que je suis déjà venu ici et que je connais un peu il me font la visite comême

voilà enfin l'après midi dans la grande salle j'entends des gens arriver je me léve me mets au millieu et vois une jeune fille avec une tignasse rousses mes foncer desus et me prendre dans les bras c'est Willow Weasley ma meilleur amie et également la cousine de Ron weasley a qui elle fait un grand signe et lui aussi repond par un signe timide surpris c'est sans parce que elle m'appris dans les bras

et aprés elle est nous retourmâmes et virent Alex Harris ,Cordélia Chase,Tara.M et Samanta Crowford ,Amy loway ,OZ ,anya et enfin Giles

ils fonce pour me prendre dans les bras aprés nous attendons la répartitions nous savons déjà que Giles va prendre le poste de bibliothéquaire ici ils a même apporter certains livre important pour vous voyez ce que je veux dire ils apporte le choixpeau commence a nous appeller la premiere est Samnanta

-Hrum,dit le choixpeau,Intelligence courage mais timidité hem voyons...GRIFONDOR

Mcgo ennoce la liste suivante:

-WILLOW WEASLEY

elle pose le choixpeau sur la tête de Willow

-WEASLEY!GRIFONDOR

Willow va a la table des Grifondor ou samantha applaudit

-ALEX HARRIS

le choixpeaux dit:

-HUM avec toi cela va être facile GRIFONDOR

il vont tous allez a Grifondor ou quoi? pensais-je

-AMY LOWAY

-AMY LOWAY j'ai eu ton pére et ta mére tu es comme eux mais plus timide... SERDEIGLE

-Codélia chase!

-HUM ...SERPENTARD

cordélai est genitle mais je savais qu'elle irais a serpentard

-Tara.M

-TOI tu es faites pour...POUFSOUFLES

-Anya

-GRIFONDOR

-OZ

-GRIFONDOR

et enfin c'était mon tour

-BUFFY MALEFOY

-Hum tu as beaucoup de compétence tu es forte mais fragile, tu a la ruse du serpent mais le courage du lion ou vais-je te mettre?

_**Voilà fin de chapitre j'èspére que ca vous a plus:d**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapitre 3 Le choix du choixpeau

**Bonjous, voilà mon chapitre,je voudrais signaler qu'il est possible qu'il y est des fautes vu l'heure tardivent à la quelle je poste...bref**

**Enjoy:**

**POV Drago**

Où vont-ils la mettre ?qu'il se grouille se choixpeaux merdique !pensais-je

-Hum, dit le choixpeaux,J'ai trouver! Grifondor!hurla-t-il

-Putain de merde ! Hurlais-je en me levant de table.

Je me rassis très vite car je croisse les regard des prof qui me disent "toi tu va perdre des points", et comme je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre je me rassois, et regarde vers la table des Grifondor Alex, Willow ,Oz et Anya sont ravie que Buffy soit avec eux ,alors que les autres Grifondor ont l'air choqués. Certains me regarde avec l'air de se ficher de moi ,si ils savaient que la raison pour la quelle j'ai hurlé ces obscénités ne sont pas dû au fait que Buffy ne soit pas a Serpentard !Enfin ,dans un sens oui mais pas pour les raison qu'ils pensent. Pensais-je pour me remonter le morale, si ils savait que je voulais seulement qu'elle soit dans la même maison que moi...

-Tu sais Drago ce n'est pas grave! s'exclama théo

-T'en fait pas vous vous verrez quand même, ajouta Cordélia chase.

-Elle a raison !dit mon autre ami Blaise, Tu pourras lui parler après les cours et dans la salle sur demande !

-Merci de me remontez le morale, dis-je, elle est avec ces amis aux moins c'est déjà ça !

-T'as raison, dirent Théo Blaise et Cordélia comme une seule personne.J'aime bien quand les gens font ça.

Nous mangeâmes en silence et nous allons nous coucher pendant que nous allâmes dans notre dortoirs nous entendîmes courir derrière nous nous retournâmes et virent Buffy

-On peut parler? Et maintenant! cria-t-elle.

Envoyant Cordélia suivre les autre pour allez dans les cachots, elle fronça les sourcil et ajouta

- Cordélia tu viens aussi et ça ne peut pas attendre!

Cordélia après avoir soupirer revint suivit de Blaise et Théo qui ne nous avaient pas vu entrer.

-Bonjours Buffy! s'exclamèrent-ils quand ils virent ma soeur.

Elle leur adressa un signe de tête et nous partîmes tout les trois vers la salle sur demande et virent Willow et Alex qui nous attendait.

-Salut Drago! S'exclama Willow

-Sa..sal..ut, Wi..Will... Bafouillais-je, j'avoue que quand elle est là je perds tout mes moyens, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement, moi amoureux d'elle? Non, du moins je ne pense pas, pendant que je discute avec Alex, Willow se tourne vers Buffy et Cordélia et leur chuchote quelques choses, je lance un regard d'interrogation a ma sœur et ses yeux me répondent "tout à l'heure"

-Où sont Anya et Oz? interrogea Buffy

- Ils sont partis dans la salle sur demande tout les deux je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font. dit Alex (Nada: aux cas ou vous auriez des idées salace ils sont 1) soit entrent de parler ou 2) de préparer quelques choses)

-D'accord, dit-elle, on va les rejoindre!Sauf si vous préférer rester ici? interrogea Buffy

-Je préfère que l'on y aille, dis-je, tout le monde nous regarde à cause du faites que tu aies été répartie à grifondor,et aussi dans les couloirs ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour les conversations privées.

-Tu as raison, s'exclama Willow, on y va!

Je rougis je ne sus pas pourquoi, quand je vous disais que quand elle parlait je perdais tout mes moyens!

Nous entrâmes dans la salle sur demande et virent Anya et Oz qui avait l'air très occupés a faire des potions

-Pourquoi des potions ?demanda ma sœur.

-Tu as été poursuivit par un vampire plutôt puissant et il faut bien te défendre non? Dit Anya

-Hey! J'ai toujours un ou deux pieu sur moi! Rétorque Buffy

-Moi les pieux je dors dedans !rétorqua Alex ce qui fit rire tout le monde, moi je ne sais pas ou il va chercher ces blagues.

Une fois les potions prêtes nous passâmes la soirée passer a discuter nous retournâmes nous coucher la journée de demain s'annonçait dure nous avions intérêts a dormir

POV Buffy

je me suis réveiller vers 6h30 certaines filles de mon dortoirs dormait encore dont Willow je décida pour ne pas les réveiller d'aller prendre une douche après ma douche je vis que Willow était réveiller

-Bonjours !me fis celle-ci la voix ensommeillée

-Bonjours, répondis-je

Willow alla vers la salle de bain et pris sa douche moi je m'habillai et descendit a la grande salle

Presque personnes, Je m'assis et attendit mes amis Willow me rejoint sous peu et Alex nous rejoint cinq ou six minutes après.

-Tout le monde seras bientôt là vous vous sentez d'affronter les regards curieux et étonner vous? Demanda Alex

-Oui, répondirent moi et Willow en même temps, Et toi ?

-Oui je me suis entrainé a faire des blagues toute la nuits !dit Alex pour nous faire rire

Après tout le monde arriva, dont le trio de Grifondor Ron se plaça a cotés de Willow, Harry Potter a coter de lui et une fille brune en face de moi m'adressa un sourire amicale que lui rendu

-Je suis Hermione. dit-elle

-Ravie de te connaitre, moi je ne crois pas avoir besoins de me présenter! m'exclamais-je

-Buffy est tellement connue pour ces bonnes actions que tout le monde sait qui elle ait ! s'exclama Alex

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, je me mits à rougir.

-Moi c'est Ron Weasley, le cousin de Willow

-Elle a du comprendre Ron elle n'est pas débile, dit Willow

Je rigolai et adressa un sourire a Ron

-Moi c'est Harry Potter !

- Je sais qui tu es comme tous les sorciers! lui répondis-je ce qui eut l'effet de le faire rougir.

Après les présentations d'autres Grifondor nous discutâmes et finalement Harry me posa une question

-T'es bien la sœur de Malefoy?

-Il s'appelle Drago, rétorquais-je, et pourquoi ça te dérange ?ajoutais-je sur la défensive

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas je demandais c'est tout !se défendit-il

répondis-je

-Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?demanda Ron

-Comment ça? Demandèrent moi et Willow en même temps

-Bien oui il est assez insupportable on va dire. rétorqua Ron.

Willow fit une mine fâchée et moi je sentis la colère monter en moi.

-N'importe quoi !m'énervais-je, Tu ne le connais même pas il est trés sympa peut-être pas avec vous mais il est trés gentil!

Je ne remarqua pas mettre lever et avoir hurler ça dans toute la salle je me rassit et remarqua que Ron a eu peur de moi je dois faire peur en colère j'aurais aimée voir ça.

-Buffy as raison, reprit Willow après que tout le monde ai retrouvé son calme, Drago est trés gentil quand on le connaît.

-Buffy c'est un nom bizarre, dis Harry pour changer la conversation

-C'est vrai ,dis-je, mais mes parents ont un goûts pour les noms bizarre ,dis-je en rigolant

Après nous partîmes en cours le premier était défense contre les force du mal le professeur s'appelait Chris Brtinel il était plutôt jeune la vingtaine et aussi assez beau gosse, toutes le filles bavait déjà sur lui ,ce qui m'écœura c'était un prof bordel! il nous évalua sur les sort, on devait faire un duel avec lui, le premier appeler était Antoine firier un sepentard

il s'engagèrent le duel très bien fait mais le serpentard perdit car il lança un expéliormus et le professeur lança un protego ce qui fit que Antoine se pris son sort en pleine poire. Après sa défaite en Antoine souriait quand même, le professeur attendit le silence et parla:

-Très bien Firier 35 points pour sepentard

Antoine fit un petit sourire en coin fier de lui est alla s'assoir

-Milly Broftenre ,appela le professeur Brtinel

Milly était une fille de Grifondor assez sympa avec qui moi et Willow avions sympathisées

Elle avait l'air d'avoir le trac, Willow leva les pouces en signe d'encouragement, ce qui fit sourire Milly

le duel fut vite clos Milly lança un protego au sort que lui avait lancer le prof et celui contra son sort avec un expéliormus que Milly se reçue.

Il en appela d'autres et une fois tout le monde passer il ne restait plus que moi

-Tout le monde est passé ?

-Non, dis Katie Jones, Buffy n'est pas encore passé!

-Merci Miss Jones, dit notre prof, Miss Malfoy venez. m'ordonna-t-il

je suivit le prof et s'engagea notre duel je commença par un expéliormus que le prof évita de justesse je réattaqua et le prof cette fois-ci vis venir le sort et lança un protego j'évita le sort et lui en lançait un autre il me lança un autre protego je lança le même sort en nous continuâmes a nous lancer des protego pendant quelques minutes parfois avec un sort différent j'en eu vite marre et décida de passer ou choses sérieuse avant qu'il ne lance un autre sort je me passa la main dans le cheveux et lui fit un sourire il vira au rouge mal à l'aise quant à moi j'en profita pour lui lancer un aguamenti et un expeliormus pour éviter qu'il ne finisse par terre je lui lançait un wingarduim léviosa le prof suspendu dans les airs avait l'air étonner que je l'ai battue aussi facilement

-Trés bien Miss Malfoy!s'exclama mon professeur ,95 points pour Grifondor mais pourriez vous me faire descendre s'il vous plait?

-Oui désolée .lui dis-je

Je retournai m'assoir accueillis par mes camarades de maison qui me sourire, un me dit:

-Bravo Buffy continue comme ça et on gagnera la coupe des quatre maisons cette année!

Je fis un léger sourire mais franchement qu'est-ce que j'en ai a faire de cette coupe idiote moi?

Nous passâmes la matinée en cours et au repas de midi je partis avec Willow vers la table des serpentard voir mon frère évidement comme les Grifondor ne font jamais vers la table des Serpentard ont nous regardait comme si on allait se suicider ! Leur habitude était la guerre et bien ça va changer.

-On peut manger la? Demandais-je

-Oui bien sûre, sourit Drago, mais pourquoi vous ne manger pas a votre table vous êtes engueulés?

-Non, rassure toi, lui répondis Willow, on veut juste manger avec vous!

-Alors on est venue, ajoutais-je

-Je suis contente que vous soyez là, dis Cordélia, je suis la seul a être a seprentard dans tous notre groupe c'est assez frustrant, et dis au autres qu'ils viennent, mais vous en faite pas pour moi je me suis déjà fais des amie, dit elle en nous montrant deux fille Blonde a coter d'elle

-Nous somme Alyson et Amanda Joy Michaler mais ma sœur vous pouvez j'appeler A.J

-Enchantées, répondent-ont

-Je vais chercher les autres, dis Willow.

Pendant ce temps je m'assois a la gauche de mon frère et quand les autres arrive Tara ce mets a coter de moi ,Amy a coter de Cordélia ,Willow a la droite de Drago qui devient rouge tomate avec son teint blanchâtre on devrait filmer c'es vraiment très marrant ,Alex lui se mets a coter de Amy Oz entre Cordélia , Tara à coter de Anya qui s'est mis à cote de Willow et Samantha ce mets entre Alyson et A.J nous avions aussi invités Milly Broftenre mais elle a préférer rester avec ces copines ,après que nous nous soyons tous assis nous commençons a discuter a nous moquer gentiment des élève de autres maison qui ont des têtes de dégénérer à cause de notre réunions effectivement ça leur change de leur guerre stupide entre Serpentard VS toutes les autres maison j'ai toujours trouver ça débile !

POV Drago

Nous voilà tous réunis pour discuter Willow est à cotée de moi ça proximitér me perturbe! Non je ne suis pas amoureux j'ai dit! Je suis juste attiré c'est différent ! Bon d'accord vous avez gagnez je l'aime voilà depuis que je la connais je ne pense qu'a elle, je l'adore, je rêve d'elle, Non pas ce genre de rêves là ! Bande d'obsédés! Je rêve juste de l'embrasser, mais je sais que se rêves là n'arriveras jamais elle est amoureuse de Alex je peux faire n'importe quoi je suis sure qu'elle l'aimera toujours ce qui m'attriste.

-Drago, dis Buffy me sortant de mes réflexion.

-Quoi?

-Tu dois répondre a la question !me rétorqua-t-elle j'oubliais pendant que je vous racontais mes tourment ils avaient tous décidés de jouer à action, chiche, ou vérité

- Quelle question ?demandais-je

-Action, chiche, ou vérité ? demandèrent Willow et Buffy ensemble.

-Vérité, répondis-je

Buffy eu l'air de réfléchir et demanda

-Qui est la plus belle fille de la table?

Willow pensais-je

-Personnes vous êtes toutes bien !répondis-je je me sentis rougir ça fais ça quand je ment

-Il y en a pas une qui te plait en particulier ?demanda Katie Jones qui jouait aussi

-Non! répondis-je

Buffy s'approcha de moi et me chuchota a l'oreille

-Même pas une certaines rouquine aux yeux verts juste a ta droite ?demanda-t-elle

-Buffy !Hurlais-je

-Elle t'as dis quoi ?demanda Willow

-R...i...e...n d...u...t...to...tout !Bafouillais-je

je lançais un regard noir a ma sœur et nous continuâmes le jeux sois-ditens passant débile qui s'arrêta dix minutes après car il fallait que nous retournions en cours.

Mon cours était potions avec les Grifondor ma sœur m'avait dit que le siens était herbologie ,mais revenons a nos moutons ,le cours se passa bien sauf pour les Grifondor, en effet ,Rogue était en forme !56 points enlevés en vingt minutes un records! Nous avions appris a faire une potion de mort intéressent mais là ce n'est pas Granger qui a eu la petite récompense c'est Potter quant a Granger elle était en colère pour une fois que quelqu'un est plus douée qu'elle a quelques choses si Potter n'était pas mon pire ennemis je le féliciterais je suis vraiment très étonner de lui! D'habitude quand il prépare une potion tout le monde fait sa prière ! Et là boom c'est le premier de la classe! Si il ne ce passait pas des trucs bizarre dans la vie je dirais qu'il l'avait déjà faites avant et qu'il n'avait donc pas eu besoins du livre a moins que sont livre est autres choses de marquer mais impossible tout les livre sont fait pareille mais bon c'est louche, je ne vais tout de même pas passer ma journée a m'occuper du fait que Potter ai eu un grain de génie pour une fois dans sa vie !

Le deuxième cours de l'après midi était défense contre les force du mal avec ce fameux Chris Brtinel le nouveau prof et encore les Grifondor toutes les filles bavent déjà sur lui, encore un qui va me faire de la concurence,pendant le cours il nous évalua ma soeur m'avait dit qu'eux aussi avait été évaluer sur les duel il doit le faire a toutes les classe d'élévent de toutes les maison en âge de faire des duel nous passâmes tous, Potter reçue 60 points parce qu'il a tenu Vingt minutes après tout le monde passa il ne restait que moi je passa et commença par un expéliormus le prof repondit par un protego que nous renvoyons pendant Vingt minutes fatiguer de cette partie de "ping pong " et j'esquive le dernier protego puis je lançais un expéliormus et un autre sort dont je ne me souviens pu le nom le prof évite le premier mais pas le second mais il ne s'avoue pas vaincu malgré ça il se relève et réattaque je me prends un expéliormus et je me relève et réattaque par un autre expeliormus et le prof lance un protego que je reçois cette fois-ci j'ai perdu !

-Et bien monsieur Malefoy, me dis le prof, vous avez hérité du talent de votre sœur !

Ce qui me fis remarquais que les autres surtout le trio me regardait bizarrement et oui je suis meilleur que Potter!

-Vous avez fait un duel exceptionnel pour élève de votre âge! Me félicite-t-il. J'accorde 80 points pour Sepentard

Je vais m'assoir fier de moi, pousser vous les nul me voici ,pensais-je

Le soir lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes tous pour diner ,Buffy avait expliquer qu'elle aimerait que dans la semaine ont aille manger chacun a une table différente ont pouvait allez au quatre puisque il a quelqu'un a toutes les maison avec qui nous sommes amis avait-elle dit, cette fois-ci Milly Broftenre était avec nous et avait emmenée ces deux copines Georgia Ditener et Abby-gail Foster, Willow et Buffy avait décider que nous mangerions avec les Grifondor je n'ai pas voulut ,Amy a alors proposée les Serdaigle j'étais réticent mais quand j'ai vu la tête déçue de ma sœur j'ai décider d'y aller pour lui faire plaisir ,mêmes si au début il me lançait des regard mauvais ,j'ai maintenant droit a des regard amicale d'autant que Luna LoveGood une des amie de Potter est assez gentile malgré son air sotte ,nous avons décider de discuter, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je voyais a poudlard autant de monde de maison différente a la mêmes table ,c'est vrai que depuis l'arriver de ma sœur notre petite bande fait assez foule, enfin non pas que ça me dérange je les aimes bien mais ce n'est pas dans nos habitude de nous mélanger comme ça .

-Vous savez, dis Tara, les poufsoufle sont plutôt sympa mais j'ai déjà repérer une bande de pouf elles s'appellent : Caren Birtnem, Tonia Hyres, Hannah Kruser

-Moi dans ma maison je me suis déjà fais plein d'amis : Tiffany Envans, Jodie Garmer, Lindsey Pederson, dis Amy, Je n'ai pas encore repérer de pouf, ajoute elle

Après avoir rigolée Abby-gail regarde Buffy intriguer elle veut parler mais hésite et puis lâche finalement

-En réalité pourquoi êtes vous venue ici?

-Buffy va vous racontez, dis Cordélia de façon ironique

-Pourquoi moi? Demanda ma sœur

-Qui était au cœur de l'action ?demanda Cordélia

-Tout le monde !répliqua celle -ci, mais si tu y tiens je vais vous raconter ; Nous avons fais une immense bataille contre un démon très puissant et pour nous en débarrasser nous avons été obliger de faire péter le collège et mes parents par inquiétude mon mis là et eux ils m'ont suivit car ils voulaient continuer de…Buffy se tut se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit

-De quoi ?insista Abby-gail

-Etudier !, dis finalement Buffy, ils voulaient pouvoir étudier et sont venue ici pour ça !lâcha-t-elle

-Un démon carement? s'exclama Georgia

Buffy hocha la tê continuâmes a discuter jusqu'a se que soit l'heure de nous coucher je retournai a mon dortoirs et décida de dormir, quand aux bout d'un temps Blaise me réveilla.

-Debout ! Cria Blaise

-Non pas déjà !rallais-je dans mon sommeille

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est simplement Willow qui te demande, répliqua mon amis

-Willow ?m'écriais-je en sursautant, que me veut-elle a cette heure-ci ?pensais-je

-Je n'en sais rien ! répliqua, Blaise comme si il lisait dans mes penser je dois sans doute avoir faits comme Potty : penser a voix haute enfin pour moi c'est cautionnable il est tout de même minuits et demi

Je m'habillât et descendit la rejoindre.

Aux moments d'ouvrir la porte je demandât.

-Willow ?

-Je peux te parler maintenant ?dit elle en entrant dans ma salle commune, ça ne peut pas attendre!s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

-Quoi ?lui demandais-je

Elle ne répondit pas et m'embrassa passionnément, c'est comme dans un rêves, oui un rêves éveiller pensais-je alors que je lui rendais son baisser et promenais mes mains sur son corps...

**Alors rêves ou réalité?**

**A suivre...**

**Si vous voulez le chap 4 faut rewiewer**

**Bisous Aly3249**


End file.
